


Snow lives like we do

by evakuality



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: A small moment of taking time to appreciate the little things.  From the tumblr prompt: id love to read about snowfall, winter day and Evak
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Snow lives like we do

It’s freezing when Isak finally makes his way into their apartment after a long and shitty day of school and work. He’s the first one home, and so he bears the brunt of the iciness of their home. This is the one downside of living alone with Even: no-one else is around to keep the place warm when they’re out. So here he is, shivering as he potters around, turning on the wall heaters with fumbling fingers. He’s focused on the small irritations that come with winter. The too-cold rooms, the freezing noses, the numb hands. It all adds up to an unpleasant mess, making him grumble as he works.

Even breezes into the room just after Isak is done and has huddled under a woolen blanket on the couch. He’s loud and cheerful, his laugh booming out and his voice excited as he bursts through the door.

“Isak! It’s snowing! Isak! Come look!”

Isak rolls his eyes, but he can’t help but be pulled from his irritation by the enthusiasm Even is showing, smiling at his antics. Even strides across the small room and throws the doors to their tiny balcony open, sending a blast of frigid air into the room and losing the tiny bit of heat Isak had managed to coax out of the heater near the door.

“Fuck that’s cold!” Isak complains, burying his nose under the blanket. It’s not exactly warm under the covers, but it’s staved off a small amount of the cold air and is his only protection from the rough bite of the elements. He’s unwilling to move from the security of this blanket, but Even is insistent, dragging the rough wool away from Isak’s body and hauling him to his feet.

“Look!” Even exclaims as he pushes Isak ahead of him and out onto the balcony. All Isak can see is the tiny pile of fluffy flakes settling along the rim of the space. It looks precarious, like it will topple at any moment or melt away as if it’s never been. There’s a smaller slugdy pile in one corner on the floor, already melted into a muddy puddle which Isak already knows will be impossible to clean up for as long as the snow persists. He shudders, the wind whipping through him sending icy shards into his thin sweatshirt and piercing his skin.

He’s disgruntled, wishes he was somewhere warm, with actual heat and something better to wear. The balcony offers nothing new, just small piles of already-disappearing snow. He turns his head to say as much to Even, but is caught off guard by a quick kiss as Even comes up behind him and slips his arms around his waist. Immediately, Isak feels better. Even’s somehow managed to stay warm, and his chest against Isak's back dispels some of the chill, seeping through him as easily as Even has lodged himself in Isak’s heart. 

They stand like that for a moment, letting the heat of their bodies push some of the chill away as they look at each other, before Even squeezes Isak gently and nods out towards the city.

“Look out there,” he says softly. “Look how magical this is.”

So Isak does, tries to see it with Even’s eyes. He looks up and away from the small confines of their own home and out into the rest of the world. This is one of the things Isak loves about Even. Isak can sometimes get caught up in the minutiae of their lives, focusing in on the smallest details and ignoring the bigger picture. His mind can run with concepts, expanding ever outwards into a burst of creativity and possibility. But other times, in everyday life, he can become obsessed with the smallest of things and forget to look outward. He can get bogged down in the small annoyances and inconveniences.

When he does look up and out into the world, Isak smiles. It’s nothing much, not really. Just a thin misting of snow falling softly into a silent distance. But it’s settling on the grass and the concrete, making it all disappear into one seamless white blanket. Snow’s not something Isak’s ever really thought about. It just exists. Making the world muffled and calm, yes, but also making it cold and wet, uncomfortable in a way that Isak doesn’t enjoy. Technically, he’s cold and uncomfortable here looking at it, and yet with Even behind him, with his excitable joy, it feels different today. Meaningful. 

There’s beauty in the way it’s covered up everything and made everything equal, lending its own prettiness to the surrounding city. There’s something in this moment, in the serenity that comes with snow, that Isak doesn’t want to lose.

“It’s beautiful,” Isak says quietly, leaning back into Even and sliding his fingers between Even’s, reveling in the small pinpoints of warmth that brings.

“It feels like something new, doesn’t it?” Even says, just as quietly as if he, too, doesn’t want to disturb the peace of the moment, every noise shut out and the silence of the snow reigning. His energy has dissipated into the peace of the small moment, and Isak smiles as he feels Even’s body relaxing against his own.

That idea shouldn’t really make sense, Isak thinks. Snow doesn’t make anything new; it’s a weather pattern, born of certain atmospheric conditions and as normal as wind or rain, or sun. And yet, he feels it too. There’s something in the way that it filters out everything that doesn’t matter that makes it feel like a promise. The way it covers all the ugliness of the surrounding buildings and lends them all majesty and charm makes it seem like it can block out everything else too. That none of the bad stuff has any power in a moment like this.

There’s something timeless about it. In snow there is no beginning or ending, just the endless white that grows piece by piece and flake by flake. Isak lets out a small huff of laughter at the thought.

“Minute by minute,” he says, in answer to Even’s questioning hum. “Growing stronger. Snow lives like we do.”

He feels the small shiver over his skin as Even presses a kiss onto his neck, and his smile widens. “I like that,” Even says. “We can grow stronger like snow.”

While he wants to tease and push away the feeling, maybe complain about how his feet are going even more numb than they were before, Isak doesn’t. He’s still cold, the pile of slush in the corner of their balcony is still muddy and irritating, and yet he feels a peace and a satisfaction he’d never have dreamed when he first arrived home and grumbled his way through the little chores of their lives. He blesses Even silently for always looking for the small beauties in his world. More than once it’s helped Isak put things into perspective. 

So he just settles back against Even, watches the snow falling more steadily as the pace picks up, almost blocking out the view, and murmurs, “I love you.” He’s not sure if Even has heard him, but he knows he’s pouring it into their clasped hands and the spaces between their fingers. He knows he’s letting it out through the connection of their bodies. He knows Even knows it anyway, even if he doesn’t hear. So he turns his head to kiss Even properly, lets the snowy world settle around them. Lets the peace take him.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was another little ficlet from the fluff prompts I asked for ages ago. I'm always up for more prompts, particularly shorter ones, now that I've finished writing [the giant epic fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078962/chapters/50147960) I was working on with [Camilla.](https://hjertetssunnegalskap1.tumblr.com/) So please feel free to send me some more if you get inspired and want to see more Evak. I also love hearing from everyone, so feel free to talk to me, here or at [my tumblr. ](https://evakuality.tumblr.com/)


End file.
